


Cash Conservation

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: Blair gets laid off  from the PD and has to move back in with Jim





	Cash Conservation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> This was written in response to sentinel_thurs challenge #283 - Recession 

 

“Oh. My. God. Jim.” Blair moaned as he desperately tried to regain his composure by staring at his bedroom ceiling. 

Breathe, he commanded himself even as his mouth opened to issue forth even more embarrassing whimpers. He needed to get control back – soon. If he didn’t, he was going to end up coming like a hormonal teenager, and god knew if he did, he’d probably throw all decorum out the window and cry about how beautiful it was afterwards. Far be it from Blair Sandburg to do anything halfheartedly.

Jim, of course, didn’t seem to be having control issues. At least he seemed to just be enjoying licking his best friend’s neck and thrusting manfully into said friend’s ass. He didn’t give any indication that he was about to orgasm like some abstinent man on his wedding night.

“You feel so good,” Jim mumbled as he changed the angle of his thrusts to more directly stimulate his newly acquired lover.

Lights flashed behind Blair’s eyes, and he wasn’t sure for a second what planet he was on. Damn sentinel was going to turn him into a blubbering mess yet. Not, of course, that he minded having his brain melted into goo, but he had a reputation to uphold.

“So beautiful,” Jim murmured as he started to gnaw at the place where Blair’s jaw butted up against his neck.

“Beautiful?” Blair tried to make it sound like a complaint, but it came out much too breathy to be taken seriously.

“Very,” Jim replied hoarsely as he levered himself up to stare into his partner’s eyes, his hips slowing their pace for a moment.

Blair smiled slightly while silently thanking whatever god saw fit to give his poor reproductive system a break for a moment. It only resided on his lips for a moment before Jim decided to try his thrusting technique out by using his tongue in Blair’s mouth.

Instinctively, Blair closed his eyes as he kissed back, and the instant that Jim went back to thrusting with his hips, Detective Sandburg came so hard that the poor futon creaked in protest.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

 

“So,” Jim began hesitantly.

“Not one word, Ellison,” Blair bit out as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

“I wasn’t going to,” Jim began, but was cut off when a square hand landed over his mouth.

“No, that wasn’t normal. I haven’t done that in over twenty years, man; you need to give me a break here,” Blair spat out quickly.

A soft kiss was placed against Blair’s fingers before Jim pulled the hand away from his lips.

“I was going to ask if you liked the new ceiling paint,” Jim teased softly as his thumb gently caressed the recently removed hand.

“It’s white, Jim. Not much to comment on.”

“Eggshell white, actually, and I figure that you must really have some serious thoughts about it. You haven’t taken your eyes off of it for the past fifteen minutes.”

Blair heaved a sigh and rolled onto his side to face his partner, “It’s just… This is all so surreal you know? I mean, this is a lot to process. There was a day when I wouldn’t have thought twice about having to move in with a friend because I couldn’t make the rent. Now I’m all… God Jim, I actually worried about my retirement account on Thursday. I have a 401k. How the hell did that happen, you know? I got laid off. Laid off, me, the hippie anthropologist. When did I get a job that I could get laid off from? What happened to the free spirit, huh? I have bills. Bills that I make monthly payments on. Why the hell am I paying back all that crap? I should’ve defaulted and told the establishment to go screw themselves. I gave up having my own apartment so that I could conserve cash flow. I mean, I shouldn’t even know what cash flow is let alone have a financial advisor to tell me that I…”

Jim took his turn to put a hand over Blair’s mouth, “So this isn’t a sleeping with me thing?” he asked.

Blair rolled his eyes and batted the hand away, “No. I’m not having a gay freak out. Although, I do have to wonder why you decided to come on to me now. After years of being practically married to each other, now you decide that sex might be a good idea?”

Jim shrugged and smiled, “Well, you’re laid off. Technically you aren’t my partner right now. It isn’t against department policy if you aren’t working at the P.D.”

“Wait, you mean that all these… You would’ve… You thought about… GOD DAMMIT JIM!”

“What are you yelling about? I didn’t see you making any moves,” Jim pointed out reasonably.

Blair frowned and tugged on his short, graying curls in frustration. Apparently sex made Jim rather copasetic. At least, he hoped that was why his friend wasn’t getting upset. The only other viable option was that Jim had come in contact with Mrs. Simpson’s anxiety medication when they helped her carry her groceries up earlier that day.

“I thought you didn’t do guys,” Blair pointed out tightly.

Jim grinned at him, “Not normally, no. Most guys aren’t looking to settle down and have a relationship. You, on the other hand, you I can domesticate.”

“Jim, are you on something? Because this isn’t normal for you.”

Jim shook his head and just continued smiling, “I decided that this was my opportunity. No job interference. No sentinel issues. Just you, me and the loft. It was just sort of time.”

“And what, pray tell, are you going to do with me when I go back to work?”

“Ogle your ass when you go by. I’m not getting any younger here, Chief. It’s about time that I start taking a hard look at one of those administrative jobs they keep trolling by me. You can work with just about anybody, and so long as I’m not your supervisor, I don’t think we’re going to have a problem with the brass.”

“So this is like, a proposal or something?”

Jim grinned lasciviously at Blair. “This? This is more along the lines of a proposition. In exchange for frequent sex with the middle aged landlord, you can pile your junk in my spare room and sleep in my nice king sized bed. If this were a proposal, I’d put you on my checking account.”

“So you expect an officer of the law to prostitute himself?” Blair asked mock seriously.

“What can I say, Sandburg? Times are tough.”

“There is that, and at my age I’m not the boy toy that I once was,” Blair pondered aloud.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I’ve very recently had my hands on something that tells me you’re a boy, and you’re a hell of a lot of fun to play with,” Jim purred as his hand began to slide downwards to cup Blair’s soft genitals.

“Jim,” Blair moaned as his body began to betray him again, “I’m almost forty here. Twice a night is beyond my capabilities.”

“Would it help if I told you that I love you?” Jim asked, his face suddenly turning serious.

“It’s biology, man,” Blair responded.

Jim’s hand stopped its massage. “Not that Sandburg,” he bit out with a slightly embarrassed flush.

“Oh,” Blair felt his own face flush. It appeared that his ability to think with his dick was not as diminished as he thought it to be. “Well, yeah I’ll stay with you. Who the hell else am I going to spend the rest of my life with? You think I stayed around here working the streets of Cascade for my health?”

“That your way of saying, ‘I love you too’?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Good, then let me get back to work here. Your landlord demands a deposit of two month’s rent upfront. I’d wave it based on your references, but with the economy being what it is…”

Blair laughed and pulled Jim up for a kiss. It looked like being laid off hadn’t turned out to be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
